I'll be there
by darkladywolf
Summary: "Watch it,pinky!" "Look who's talking now! Why don't you just shut up Strawberry!"


**I'll be there**

Darkness fell like a veil over the peaceful village of Konoha. The night sky was cloudless and the stars were shinning like thousands of fireflies.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone? Well, almost…

At the far edge of the village, near the Great Forest that surrounded Konoha , stood a beautiful three-story house. It was big and the creamy walls were clean. A big yard circled the house and the wonderful garden was full of blooming flowers. In the centre could be heard the sound of the small pond's running water. The branches of a sakura tree reflected on the crystal-clear liquid. The only things that broke the peaceful silence were owls on near by trees and small animals like rabbits moving in the forest.

A lone figure stood at the window of the tree-story house. She was a young woman. Long pink hair framed her angelic face and soft emerald eyes were gazing at the sleeping Village Hidden In The Leaves. Wanna guess who this person is?

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah! You got that right!

It is Sakura Haruno!

She is 26 years old right now and the Head Medic-Nin of the hospital in Konoha. She even surpassed Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Kakashi was right after all. She did become an even better female ninja than the Godaime.

She let a frustrated sigh escape her rosy lips. She couldn't sleep. Nightmares from the past came to hunt hr in her dreams. Once more she looked at Konoha.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slim waist. A head laid on her shoulder. Unruly hair brushing against her porcelain skin.

"Why are up so late at night?" asked a husky voice in her ear making shiver.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"Nightmares"

"About what?" the voice sounded worried.

"The past…"

This time two hands were placed on her shoulders and the owner of the smooth voice turned her around. Emerald clashed with hazel brown. The first pair of eyes held desperation and angst while the other held softness, affection and understang.

Sakura took a look at him.

Bathed in the moonlight he was almost unreal. His orange hair were shinning with a silver hue to it from the full moon outside of the window. His eyes were glowing. She felt she could get lost in those pools of hazel brown. His naked upper half was still warm from the blanket and the bed they shared. Kurosaki Ichigo. No. **Her** Kurosaki Ichigo. Her love. Her husband. They got married 3 years ago. She could still remember like yesterday the day she met him….

**Flashback**

"_Tsunade-sama!" A ninja burst through the double doors of the Hokage office._

"_What is it?"asked the woman_

"_Those creatures from before. The demons." The ninja was panting. "They are back! And they are much more this time!"_

"_WHAT?" now on her feet, Tsunade had a serious facial expression._

"_Gather all the ninja you can get and prepare yourselves for battle! All the ninjas with the rank of chunnin and above must go to the battlefield! Protect the villagers and Konoha! I'll send back up as soon as I can!"_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama!" the chunnin ran away._

_Sakura was there in the office so see saw the whole scene. The Hokage was biting her nails. A few weeks ago some strange demon-like creatures with white masks, appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the villagers. The shinobi could only wonder and fight to protect their home, their loved-ones and them selves._

"_I'm going to fight too! What kind of ANBU am I?" shouted the determined pink-haired girl and ran out of the office before her mentor could stop her._

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

_It was a difficult battle. The demons were strong. Each one they killed was replaced by ten others._

_They were fighting the creatures when ,suddenly, four figures dressed in black appeared out of thin air and in an instant the demons were gone. Sakura was there too so see witnessed the miracle happen. As the apprentice of the Hokage she went to thank their saviors. There were three boys and one girl._

"_Thank you, outlanders, for helping us. My name is Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage."_

_A tall man with long black hair –and some strange white bindings on them- and cold dark eyes stepped forward._

"_My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou of the 6__th__ division of Soul Society. This is Abarai Renji," he said while pointing to a red headed man with tattoos covering his forehead and face. "My fuku-taichou. This is Rukia Kuchiki, my sister" he said about the dark haired girl "and the orange-haired one is Kurosaki Ichigo" he finished while pointing at the last member of the group._

"_Is your hair color natural?"_

_Sakura towards the boy that the captain had called Kurosaki Ichigo. No body ever, and I mean EVER, says anything about her hair._

"_Is your name real, Strawberry?"_

_The girl, Rukia, and the red head laughed while the captain remained unaffected._

_Both Ichigo and Sakura glared at each other._

"_I don't like you!" they yelled together while pointing at each other and stomped off to different directions._

_A few hours later…._

_Sakura walked into the Hokage tower. The demon creatures were gone , the villagers were safe and, fortunately, there were no casualties. Only some injured ninja that were brave or stupid enough to go close to the strange creature's sharp claws. The residents and the shinobi of the village had already started repairing the damages that were caused by the attack._

_She knocked on the door of the office and waited for a reply. A "come in" was heard. She pusher the two polished pieces of wood and stepped into the spacious room._

"_Tsunade-shishou, I came to give my report about the injured." She started._

_She looked up from the scroll she was carrying. Only then did she notice that they weren't alone. The four persons from before were standing in front of Tsunade._

"_Ah, Sakura. I'm glad you are here safe. Please leave your report on my desk…Good. Now I want you to meet our saviors." Said the blonde._

"_That won't be needed. I was in the battlefield when they came. We have already met." answered the rosette. She turned to the persons in question_

"_It's a pleasure to see you again Byakuya-taichou, Renji fuku-taichou, Rukia-san" she greeted them._

"_Hey! I'm here too!"_

_Sakura turned to the source of her previous annoyance. Kurosaki Ichigo._

"_Yeah, unfortunately you are here too"_

"_Watch it , pinky" mocked Ichigo_

"_Look who's talking now! Why don't you just shut up Strawberry?" answered the young woman._

_Tsuande looked at them confused._

"_Hey, what's going on here?"_

"_He/she started it!"both shouted while pointing and glaring at each other._

"_I don't care who started it!"_

_Tsunade was angry._

"_No fighting in my office! Got it?"_

"_Hai Tsunade-shishou"_

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"_Good. Now Sakura , I want you to do me a favor"_

"_Whatever you want sensei"_

"_I want you to take our guests and let them stay in your house. It is big enough. In fact it is more than enough. You will be rally comfortable."_

"_Ok Tsuande-sam-Wait! WHAT?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_But I can't stay with him!" she said while pointing at Ichigo. He glared at her._

"_I am sorry Sakura. You have no choice. Tsunade had a certain sparkle in her eyes._

_Her student didn't like at all. Sakura groaned._

_Great. Just great._

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

_They reached Sakura's house a few minutes later. It was a beautiful ,big, three-story building with clean creamy walls and big windows. There was a huge yard around the house with beautiful flowers blooming in the magical garden that circled the building. In the centre of the yard bloomed a cherry blossom tree. Near the pink tree there was a small pond with crystal-clear water._

_In one word…..A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!_

_If you are wondering how she could afford this….. well, she is the Head Medic-Nin and an ANBU. Her payment was really good. I mean REALLY good._

_The four guests watched in amazement.( yes, even Byakuya! Only from this you can understand how cool her house was!)_

_Sakura walked on the stone path towards her door. The others following behind her. They got into the house. The inside was furnished according to the traditional Japanese way._

_After she showed them to their rooms she headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her guests and herself. Not once did she stop glaring at the orange-haired boy. Strangely, he was on her mind the entire time._

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

_Life with four S__hinigami wasn't easy. Especially with Ichigo. He and Sakura were arguing all the time. About the simplest things. It was really getting on Byakuya's, Tsunade's , Renji's and Rukia's nerves._

_By now –after 6 months of staying with Sakura, due to an order they took, to stay in Konoha in case of another Hollow attack- the whole Village Hidden In The Leaves knew about their constant bickering. _

_And that exactly was the thing that drew them together. After 7 months of living together -and a few threats from Byakuya and Tsunade-they started getting along with each other. After 8 months, they were the best of friends. Wherever Sakura was, Ichigo was close by. After 10 months they found out their feelings for each other. Neither admitted anything even though many of their friends could see what was going on. Heck! Even Byakuya could tell and he is a known ice-cube!__** (A/N: *dodges knives* Stop throwing knives at me you crazy Byakuya-fans! I like him too !I am just emphasizing some things! But you have to admit…He really is an ice-cube. Come one! ADMIT IT!)**_

_But it was not meant to be._

_After 1 year Ichigo and the others were called back to Soul Society, due to a war that broke out. Their goodbyes were a kiss on the forehead from Ichigo and a kiss on the cheek and a tear stained face from Sakura. She never saw the tears running down from Ichigo's eyes. They were 22 at the time._

_For a year everything was peaceful. But Sakura was different. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh, she didn't go out with her friends, she didn't eat for weeks. She was dying. Her soul was dying. Her heart was dying._

_Her friends were desperate._

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

_Sakura was walking down the forest path of Konoha. She liked going on walks in the forest__ when she wanted to relax and forget. She sat under a certain tree. The tree she and Ichigo would sit under for hours and talk about everything. _

_Before she knew it tears were running down her pale cheeks. After a minute she was sobbing._

"_COME BACK ICHIGO!" she screamed to no one in particular._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice._

"_I'm here"_

"_Great" she said. "Now my mind is playing tricks on me. I even hear his voice"_

_A pair of arms hugged he from behind. A kiss was laced on her head. He turned her around. Their eyes clashed_

"_Do you still believe that you are imagining me?" he asked in a soft voice._

"_I-Ichigo?" she shuttered. She hated shuttering. It made fell weak. But she didn't care. She threw herself at him with a loud sob. She buried her face in his warm chest. His hands were secured around her waist. He took in he unique scent. Sherry blossoms and…strawberries?_

_Their eyes met and before they knew it their lips were locked in a heated and passionate kiss. _

"_I love you Sakura." breathed out Ichigo when they broke their kiss for air. " I love you so much it hurts."_

"_I love you too, strawberry" they both laughed._

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

_After that, everyone in Konoha learnt about Ichigo's return and his relationship with Sakura._

_Naruto wasn't really pleased about it. What could he do? No one touched his sister without his permission._

_The cherry haired girl found old self again and everything went back to normal. Everything? Almost! From now on Konoha would have to deal with two loud mouth idiots!_

_Can you guess who they are? I'll give you a hint._

_No1: blonde hair, blue eyes. whisker marks on cheeks._

_No2: orange hair , brown eyes._

_After a year of dating, Ichigo finally proposed to Sakura. No one was surprised though. They knew that this would come sooner or later. All of them knew how much they loved each other._

_The marriage took place on the Hokage Mountain. All of Konoha and Soul Society were there. They were 23 at the time._

**End flashback**

And now they are standing in front of their bedroom's window staring at the night sky and holding each other.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked the orange- haired male.

"The day you…..left." Sakura's eyes saddened.

"Hey" he said. He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm here now. I promise I will never leave you again. No matter what. I'll always be there" he continued with a soft look I his eyes.

Sakura looked at him. He truly was an amazing creature.

"Yeah" she said with a breathtaking smile. "You are here right now and nothing else matters.

"After all you know what they say" resumed the Shinigami "When it hurts to look back and you are scared to look ahead, you can always look beside you and I swear. I'll be there"

"I never knew you were a poet" laughed the woman.

"Come to bed and I'll show you how much of a poet I am. Answered Ichigo with a smirk.

"I don't think show my love. At least not for the next 7 months."

"What? Why?"

Sakura shot him a meaningful look.

"You mean….."

"Yes Ichigo. I am pregnant. You are going to be a father."

Sakura was nervous. What if he didn't want a child? What if they weren't ready? The fact that he wasn't talking wasn't helping at all.

For Ichigo it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was happy when Sakura said

'yes' to his proposal but this….This was a feeling beyond belief! He was going to be

a father. A father! A rainbow of colors passé before his eyes as he imagined

orange-haired, green-eyed kids running in their yard.

Suddenly, he started laughing. Sakura was taken aback. He was laughing? At a time

like this? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her feet of the ground

and a warm body pressed hard against hers.

Ichigo span her around as they laughed together. Both had tears of joy running down

their cheeks.

Ichigo stopped spinning and kissed Sakura deeply. She was eager to kiss back.

Their tears mixing together.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" was her answer.

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

" We still have to tell this to Naruto you know."

The future father groaned.

Great. Just great!


End file.
